teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
MR. STAKE
"MUHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR STAYK!!!" "SHUT UP!!" "MUHR STAYK! MUHRRR STAYK! - MR. STAKE's famous catchphrase said to TANTOR MR. STAKE♂ MR. STAKE (ステーク氏, Sutēku-shi) is the God of Springtime, and the loving gelatinous adventurous Meganium co-star in the run of TFS's Pokémon Soul Silver NUZLOCKE and grandeur mascot of the NUZLOCKE series. After TANTOR received him as a happy excitable Chikorita from Professor Elm as his starter Pokémon (becoming the Kazooie to TANTOR's Banjo) that prefers to stay outside of his Pokè Ball, he enjoys making friends with everyone and everything on his travels. His predominant form of attacking is his infamous "STAKE Style Headbutt" TM Technique, a move crafted after many uses derived from the original Headbutt attack and indeed earning him that X-shaped scar on his forehead as well as a teardrop tattoo and a Shell Bell tattoo in memory of SLOWMARA. MR. STAKE speaks in his "MR. STAKE-ESE" and is also capable of calling upon the trees of the world whom he has befriended to fight for him (though most fight without his needing to say so) in a form some would consider to be a "Frenzy of Plants". Some question how MR. STAKE was able to befriend trees, plants, rocks, people, Pokemon and other things so easily. Other than his natural appeals like his drooling tongue constantly sticking out of his mouth and his eyes being leveled with his mouth, the secret is in his "STAKE Style Headbutt" TM technique. MR. STAKE invented this move after spending much time training with his co-star/adoptive father/trainer/2 time undefeated Pokemon champion, TANTOR. The purpose in making this move was to build an attack that would not only damage the foe upon contact regardless of how hard thrown, but also captivate the foe into wanting to be MR. STAKE's friend (he is the Heart of the team because of the love he gives along with his sillyness and playfulness). If the team were a band, MR. STAKE would be the front-man. Aside from his recent strength increase along with the Miracle Seed, MR. STAKE is most famously known for being the Goku and Angel to HUX's Vegeta and Devil, his bottomless and everlasting tenacious willpower combined with the ability to survive the most severe attacks that would normally render even the strongest fighters of all time dead on the spot earning, maybe SLOWMARA's love for him is protecting MR. STAKE or he is immortal (or both). Legend says that knowing he lacked the power to prove himself to Dumplin, he focused his training with Puddin and TANTOR on being able to take hits and recover from them as well as develop bizarre, ignorant and unusual techniques. MR. STAKE is incredibly fast that he out-sped LAKIGR's BUTTDORK Lance's Garchomp, Pokemon that are arguably the fastest of all time and took down the powerful legendary Mewtwo. Despite being one of the most unpredictable fighting geniuses of all time, MR. STAKE is oblivious and clueless on many things. MR. STAKE is said to have several doctoral degrees including areas revolving around (but not limited to) Biology, Pokemon Anatomy, Child Psychology, Child Development, Singer, and even the ability to talk normally via the Power of Love, as well as being capable of flight by rapidly spinning his neck. At the same time, though achieving such accomplishments, MR. STAKE doesn't know who or what the sun is, where babies come from, how to operate a switch, and contemplates questions like what stars like to eat for breakfast. Such questions lead some to believe he is a great philosopher far beyond our understanding, however most believe because of his reputation preceding him from the TFS crew and TANTOR (who sees himself in MR. STAKE as well as him representing TANTOR'S innocence) that he is indeed a gullible idiot. Oddly enough Nappa recalls seeing MR. STAKE in his classes for child psychology, however the current producer states "All he ever did was stare at the wall. Though I don't blame him, the teacher was really boring. Whenever he did pick up a book, he read it upside down....facing the cover... he's a really weird plant guy. Believe it or not, he still got an A on every test that was posted.... We didn't talk much after college, we were both busy with life. He literally disappeared out of our plane of existence after graduation in a white cloud of smoke. It had the text saying poof and everything! And I was killing people for Vegeta at the time......that guy was really ******** weird!" Prior to Puddin meeting Paata and/or Cooler, rumors speculated that MR. STAKE is said to be involved romantically with Puddin. The two are often off screen seen training together. It is believed that the reason the two are a couple is because Puddin is unable to find anyone as sweet as her other than MR. STAKE. The two are said to marry if MR. STAKE gains the approval of Dumplin. It's suggested that Dumplin replied that MR. STAKE would have to be "strong enough to marry his little Puddin." Supposedly since then Puddin has been at odds with her father while training MR. STAKE. See "A Hidden Romance Behind The Scenes". Though this is all later confirmed to be false and they are actually said to be mutually platonic friends. There are still many mysteries revolving around the life of MR. STAKE as to where he was born, who his birth parents are, and how he got captured in the first place by the professor. Now he acts as an uncle-figure to Larenti. Only time will answer these questions and many more! Family BIGGLEFOOT: MR. STAKE's cousin from the Hoenn Region who traveled with Maqubi. Illegitimate offspring: Larenti found many Chikorita said to be MR. STAKE's children. It's unknown how MR. STAKE was able to find someone and have many kids considering his asexual nature, especially one named "Veler Jr." who is apparently also Veler's son. SLOWMARA's interferences might be the cause as well as her being the mother to all the offspring. Power MR. STAKE is easily TANTOR's strongest and most powerful Pokemon TANTOR has huge respect for him. He's able to keep surviving from moves that a Grass Type is weak to and easily die from. Fire, Flying, Bug, Poison, Ice, it doesn't matter which. The most notable examples are tanking a Blaze Kick from Bruno's Hitmonlee finishing him off with a few headbutts, walking through a critical hit Flamethrower from a Slowking with an actual Flamethrower in the Virdian City Gym like it was nothing, tanking all of Lance's Garchomp's Dragon Rushes, and also (while not even at full health AND confused) tanked a critical hit Ice Beam from Misty's Starmie that left him with 4 HP then snapping out of Confusion only to one-shot Starmie with Frenzy Plant. With his Stand, he defeated and absorbed Mewtwo, widely considered to be the most powerful Pokemon. MR. STAKE holds the Miracle Seed increasing his attack. MR. STAKE is incredibly fast that he out-sped LAKIGR's BUTTDORK (making him faster than STRIKER as well) and Lance's Garchomp, Pokemon that are arguably the fastest of all time. Due to his durability, MR. STAKE is incapable of dying since he is immortal. Trivia *The name MR. STAKE; while it is a pun on the word "Mistake" it is also named after the wood rather than the meat, fitting of his Grass Typing. **Funnily enough MR. STAKE loves steaks. *As a male Meganium, MR. STAKE has longer antennae. *MR. STAKE is the first Pure Grass Type of all time due to Tangela being a glitch created by SLOWMARA hence forth it doesn't count. *MR. STAKE is like a Shounen Protagonist in that he loves everyone equally but it's an asexual love. *MR. STAKE loves to eat salt, Tentacools, and Tentacruels. *MR. STAKE can cross his eyes inwards and outwards. *MR. STAKE has a teardrop tattoo that he received from Bikers. *Thanks to the many quotes and moments, MR. STAKE (like SLOWMARA, HUX, and the others) has been the catalyst for many memes. *Coincedentally, MR. STAKE has the same color scheme as Dumplin and Puddin's clothing. *Lanipator has named his dog MR. STAKE after MR. STAKE. *MR. STAKE is the team's frontman in their Rock Band. *If you lick MR. STAKE you hallucinate like you are on drugs. *If MR. STAKE found the Dragon Balls to make a wish, he would wish for more love and affection, but he would just shout "MUHR-STAYK!!!" hence forth another MR. STAKE appears from an alternate reality potentially giving him an ever lasting cycle of of love and affection. It would be a self-fulfiling prophecy. Category:Pokemon Category:Soul Silver Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Emerald Category:Moon Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Immortal beings Category:Team Four Star Category:Champions Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Weirdos Category:Ortiz Family Category:Universe 7 Residents